Herobrines Wrath
by memes to the rescue
Summary: Herobrine sends Steve to a strange world... CHAPTER 4 FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1: A terrible night

**CHAPTER 1: A TERRIBLE NIGHT.**

Steve woke up at sun rise, like at every morning. Getting ready for his morning route. He got out of bed and rushed out the door.  
He went down a hill, and across a bridge,to a village named the fallen village.  
Dont be fooled by the name. the way it got it's name is because it was built on of the remains of a fallen kingdom.  
That,years ago was raided by a strange creature.  
But let's get on with steve again.  
Like every thing else in the world he was blocky. Cubed if you would say.  
He had brown hair, blue jeans,and a cyan shirt that's half tucked out.  
He was kind ,loves adventure, and is mostly serious in what he does.  
Anyways, as steve went down the road,he stopped at a blacksmiths house.  
"WAKE UP HARRY!" steve yelled.  
A villager hopped up, dusted himself off,and looked at his good friend.  
The villagers are a race that are dim-witted and do hardly anything useful.  
But harry,he was smarter than the average villager.  
He thought about what he would do before doing it.  
"WOAH..Uhhh hey Steve how ya been?"  
Harry said.  
"Good. I just need some cobblestone."  
Steve answered in a happy tone.  
"And where are you going this time?" Harry asked with thought.  
"Wah...how did you know I was going somewhere?" Steve asked.  
"Steve when ever you get extra cobble you go on adventures. "Oh."steve said

They both laughed and finished there trade,then steve was off, as far the woods would take him.  
'Uh-Oh! It's getting dark and I don't have a shelter.' steve thought. As Steve was thinking he came across a small mountain.  
'This will have to do then.' steve thought. Steve dug in 4 blocks,placed a torch and a bed,and covered the hole in dirt. Steve rested head on the pillow and went to sleep.

"Og...!Og...!Won" a voice said.  
Steve eyes shoot open with fear and looks around. He was in a brick room! Lit with nothing but redstone torches. Steve looked down seeing a large glowstone 'E' in the floor.  
Steve looked up at the creature before him. "Herobrine!" Steve yelled as he stepped back from the dead creature.  
"You...your a myth! A legend." Steve said in fear.  
He stood there just watching steve with those...EYES! THOSE BRIGHT, WHITE, GLOWING EYES!  
Steve found his courage and decided to stand up to him. "Get Out Of My Head!"  
Herobrine still stood there. 4 long hours steve has been screaming for him to get out of his head.  
Finaly Herobrine raised his diamond pick and STRUCK DOWN on steve's head!

...

but silence and darkness.  
Herobrine sighed. "I already miss much of a fight. I should tease him." he thought aloud.  
"Esir...esir,erem latrom,esir!" Herobrine shot lightning at lay still on the ground. Herobrine leaned down to examine the body.  
Heart beating,chest rising.'He's alive, just knocked out.'Herobrine thought."Now the fun begins!" He yellled and shot lightning at the poor miner.  
Then in a flash of light,Steve was gone.  
"Great,now to go to where i sent him and make some friends." he laughed. And was off.

**AUTHORS NOTE: MY OPINION ON THIS STORY IS THAT IT'S NOT REALLY GOOD.**

**BUT IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE I CAN. I WISH TO BE INFORMED IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT.**

**I'M WORKING ON A BACK UP THAT SHOULD BE BETTER IF THIS WONT WORK OUT. ~MEMES TO THE RESCUE**


	2. Chapter 2:WAKING UP

**CHAPTER 2: WAKING UP**

Steve awoke felling pain in every part of his body.  
"what the hell happened?" Steve groaned. He tried to get up but pain shot through is body as he tried to move his arm.  
"Gahhh!" Steve yelled in pain. Steve open his eyes and saw he was in a strange room. It was completely white.  
As was the bed he was laying in. He looked at himself "WHAT IN THE NAME OF NOTCH!" Steve yelled as saw him.  
He was a strange, four leged creature with hooves. He stripped the blanket saw he had a tail, he also looked to his side's,  
only to be a pair of WINGS!" He got a mirror next to the bed and saw his reflection in disbelife!  
He had a short,what seemed to be a snout, and a short mane, same color of his tail,dark brown as his coat was light brown!  
Steve was shocked,supprised,and scared at the same time. Hey you would to if you looked like that and didn't know where the hell you are!  
Any ways, as steve put down the mirror, he looked out the window. Same creatures,some of them had wings,some had horns,some had neither.  
They where all happy,enjoying life. Much larger than the village in minecraftia. Steve noticed that they had marks on there backsides.  
Steve checked if he had one. sure enough,he did. It was a diamond pick and sword formed in a 'x' shape.  
"Well good,your up!" a woman voice cheered. Steve looked away from the window and looked at another one of the creatures.  
This one had a a pink mane and tail,her mane was up in a bun and she had a nursing cap on, her mark was a large red cross.  
"Where am I? How did I get here?" Steve asked the creature. "Well your in Ponyville, in ponyville's hospital to be correct."  
She smiled. "Who are you?" He asked the white creature. "I'm Nurse Redheart." She answered. "what happened?" "Well you were found on the out skirts of ponyvill. They found you and you had a broken wing." The nurse said as she pointed to the bandage.  
"Oh...Wait,who's 'They'." Steve asked. A knocking was heard that the door. nurse redheart opened it "Oh good you girls are here."  
She said. And in came three of the same creatures. One had wings like Steve and had a rainbow colored mane and tail,cyan coat,and a mark that looked like a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt shooting out of it.  
One had a horn and had a purple coat,her mane and tail where both dark purple and both had a pink stripe through it, and had a star shaped mark.  
The last one had a pink coat,curly pink mane and tail,and her mark was three odd shapes he never saw before.  
The purple one cleared her throat "Hello my name is Twilight Sparkle,and these are my friends Pinkie Pie,and Rainbow Dash." She pointed at her two friends.  
"Hey...My name is Steve." Steve said looking a bit confused. "Steve. Never heard that name before. Is it native!" Twilight asked. "Nnnnnooooo." Steve said unsure and now completely confused.  
Rainbow dash walked up to steve and said, "Broken wing, boring, huh?" She asked. Steve didn't know how to answer that.  
He was more focused on figuring out what happened. His face must have been desperate because Pinkie chimed in and said,"Hey don't worry Stevie weveie, when you get better I'll through you a welcome to ponyville party!"  
"Uhhh,thanks i think." Steve said. Steve didn't care. Of course parties where scarce in minecraftia,Like when steve slayed the ender dragon,a party was held.  
But if they always did that. Then they would have party every day just for surviving the NIGHT!  
"Alright girls,visit is over. He needs lots of bed rest" Nurse Redheart said, they waved there hooves good by,as did Steve as he laid back and fell asleep.

**AUTHORS NOTE:WELL THIS IS CHAPTER 2. SHORT BUT STILL THERE.**

**IF I MADE ANY SPELLING ERRORS I'M SORRY.**


	3. Chapter 3: A nightmare then a party

**CHAPTER 3: A NIGHTMARE THEN A PARTY**

A large white alicorn,Princess celestia,the princess of the country equestria, decided to go to her room, and call it a night.  
Before she got into bed she put a finished scroll she wrighting into a chest for later. She got into bed,pulled up her covers and went to sleep.  
"Pu ekaw...pu ekaw...PU EKAW!" A loud voice screamed in princess celestia's head. She Woke up in cold sweat, looking for the owner of the voice.  
Nothing, just darkness. She wiped her hooves on her face to get rid of the sweat. She removed her hoves from her eyes, staring in fear as she looked at what was on her hooves.  
"I'm sweating BLOOD!" She stated in fear. "What's happening?!" She got up and went to her bathroom and looked in the mirror.  
Still...She stood as still as stone as she saw the figure standing in the mirror. It seemed to be her, but the skin on one side of her face was missing, and a evil smile was hound that seemed to be softly laughing.  
And one more thing, the eyes were not normal persay but empty, almost bright white if you would say. She rubbed her eyes. And in the mirror was...her self. She sighed in relife, "Maybe I should go to bed more early."  
She decided, going back to bed. She got in the bed and tried to go to sleep, but when she tried that being of her self kept poping in her mind, along with a...a...well she could'nt say.  
This creature had the same whit eyes only different, he was a biped about 4 feet tall, the only hair he had was on his head, his face emotionless, his skin white, his clothing was also odd. His top piece was a bright cyan and half tucked in to his bottom piece,  
and his bottom piece was a darker blue that went all the way down his back legs down what looked like gray odd pads on his hooves, or what ever he calls them, a light blue pick in hand. His shape also concerned Celestia. He looked like he was made of blocks.  
The being raised his pick at her, eyes staring into her, it felt like he was staring deep into her imortal soul. He through his pick at her leaving a gash on her head. And, as she screamed in pain, lightning flashed, and he was gone.  
Her eyes suddenly flashed open in shock. Sitting up in her bed. "That was terrifying dream." She said. She went to her athroom to take a shower before her breakfast.  
The water spewing out of the shower head. She stood under the water. "Gahhhh!" She screamed as she the warm water hit her head. Traces of blood in the water as it was going down the drain. She got out and looked in the mirror in fear as she saw the large gash on her head right a bove the eye brow.  
She could'nt breath...She quickly dried off and ran out of the bathroom. Before she had time she could open the door to her chambers she noticed something under her sheets. She removed her covers and looked at what was under covers in fear.  
A light blue pick with blood on one of the edges. "No...no no no no no." She whispered as she ran out her room fear in her eyes.

"Steve...Steve...wake up Steve." NurseRedheart said shaking him to get up. "Guhhhh. OK, ok I'm up." He said in a tired tone.  
"Steve you can leave now, oh and Twilight is in the lobby waiting on you." The white nurse said.  
Steve was walking down the hall with NurseRedheart. "Now be careful on that wing untill it fully heals. that should take about a week." The nurse said.  
"Ok I will." Steve said as they enterd the lobby. 'Hello tme you woke up." She said with sarcasm in her voice.  
"Well let's go I wanted to show you around poyville come on." She said as she walked out. A few hours later they ran into PinkiePie. Hey Steve did you remeber the party I was going to throw you the party I was going to you throw you huh do you!" She yelled.  
"Yyyyyyeeeees?" Steve said tookin back by Pinkie. "OH That's awsome it's already started let's go!" Pinkie then ran down the street and into sugar cube corner.  
"Well come on Steve let's go." Twilight said as she walked down the street. "Does she always act like that?" Steve asked.  
"Most of the time, yes." Twilight answered back as they entered. "Steve You know Rainbowdash right!" Pinkie asked.  
"I belive I do." Steve answered. "Well good because here are four of my other friends! Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike. He's a baby dragon." "Well howdy nice to see ya!" Applejack said in a sort of western accent, she was orange with a blonde mane with cowboy hat, along with three apples as what Steve learned to be cutie marks.  
"Um..hi." Fluttershy a butter yellow pegauses said. She had a long light pink mane with three odd creatures that looked like odd smallpink bats as her cutie mark.  
"Well hello darling happy to meet you." Rarity said. She had a white coat and her mane was purple and made up like she was going some where fancy and had three diamonds as here cutie mark.  
"Hello to you all as well. I'm Steve." Steve said. "Well let's party!" Pinkie sid putting a recored on a machine and played it.  
Steve walked up to Spike. Hello Spike nice to meet you." Steve said. "Hey man. Did you know you fell out of the sky?" Spike asked. "I what?" Steve said. "Well yea. Me and Twilight were walking down the road when rou fell. So we took you to the Hospitle"  
"Wait so i fell 3 thousand feet and survived." Steve asked. "Well yea I suppose. Why?" Spike asked Before Steve could answer Rarity walked over to him and asked him about his cutie mark. "Steve. Might I ask you about your cutie mark?" She asked.  
" well it means adventure and and mining." Steve said not really knowing if that what it really means. "Adventure and mining? Do you have any stories?" Rarity asked. "Uhhh." Steve tried to think. "Yea Steve do you?" Rainbowdashed chimed in.  
" i think I can tell you the story on how I found my first diamond." "WOW realy. Hold on. HEY GIRLS!" Rainbow yelled.  
Pinkie stoped the music, and the four mares and spike fixed there eyes on Rainbowdash. "Steve is going to tell us how he found his first diamond while mining.  
All the mares gathered around Steve and sat down. "Well. Ok So I was in a cave, deep in the cave walking on the cobblestone bridge I made. Lava was under me making it hot as hell in there.  
As I walked deeper in the cave, pick in one...hoof," Steve thought them might not know what hands are.",Torch in the other. The cave ended at a large under ground ravine. And at the botom, right across the lava lake. Diamonds! I mined my way down and started to place stone as a bridge. As I got closer I noticed that there not one, but NINE diamonds in one vain. I quickly mined them and rushed back aross the bridge ,up the ravine, and out the cave..." Steve went on with stories untill it was time to leave.  
Everyone said by to Steve and started heading home. "Oh wait Twilight!" Steve yelled. "Yes." She asked "Do you know a good place to stay is tonight" Steve said.  
"Wait you don't have a place to stay?" Twilight asked in disbelife. Steve shook his head. "Well how about staying with me?"  
"Rally? Are you sure?" Steve asked. "No it's ok. It's ok." Twilight insisted. "Well, ok." Steve answered back. And began to go to Twilight's.

**AUTHORS NOTE: HOLY CRAP THAT TOOK LONG. ANY WAYS, TELL ME IF ANY THING IS WRONG AND MAKE SOME IDEAS FOR WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT~MEMES TO THE RESCUE.**


	4. Missing

**HELLO ALL, SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT, HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER, **

Notch woke up, sleep deep in his eye's. He yawned and slowly stretched his blocky arm's. "*Yawn* Morning already."  
Notch grumbled. Notch wished he did'nt have you wake up at sun rise and have your sleep last 2 seconds. He strugled his tired body out of bed.  
"Something is not right." Notch thought felling like...something is missing. He walked out of his house on the skyland island, to look upon a village.  
This village is where his best surviver, Steve, lived close to. The villagers looked worried. Notch decided to take a look, to see what was going on.  
Notch then drunk an invisibility potion and flew down,"I heard that he was killed and was eaten by... HIM." Notch heard one female minecraftian say as she was chopping trees with her freind.

Notch could not belive what he heard. He thought "Him", was deafeted! "Damn it, i got to check on steve!"

Notch ran to Steve's house and looked everywhere. In a nearby cave, his farm, and a little dirt shack which, turned ut to be his mushroom farm.  
"STEVE! He yelled. "STEEEEVE!" No answer, as if he never was in this world to begin with. Notch had to get to Jeb.

Jeb was wrighting in a book the changes he would soon make to Minecraftia when noch slamed the door, nearly breaking it.  
"Yes Notch?" Jeb said when he stormed in. "JEB," Notch yelled, "Herobrine, he could have came back!" Jeb stoped what he was doing and turned around, a confused look on his face. "What!? Are you sure?"

* * *

As Celestia layed in her bed as she had a nurse look her over. She was scared out of her mind nothing in Equestria could even make her wince in pain. What could possibly leave a large gash on her head.  
she noticed Her sister Luna walk in.  
"Good morning sister." "There's nothing good about it." Celestia said. "It's ok." Luna said trying to comfort her older sister."The nurse said everything will be ok." "But what could hurt me it hurts like,AHHHHH!" Celestia screamed as the nurse pony pulled a huge chunk of sharpend gold from the gash.  
"Sorry princess!" The nurse pony exlaimed. "It's ok." "Let me see that." Luna asked.

The nurse handed Luna the gold. And looked at it. "Celestia look. It looks like a pice from a weak sword." She handed the piece to her sister.  
She saw something engraved in the broken pice of sword. It seem to spell "Herob-"and that was it, it was cut off. "Sis look at this." Celestia said as Luna leaned closer.  
"What is that engraved in the sword piece." "I don't know, but it might lead up on who gave me the gash."

* * *

Steve woke up a day break as always. He slept in the guest bed. He looked over at Twilight. Why was she still asleep? Steve shruged it off and looked outside and saw few ponies. Odd He saw some one else out side. One that looked like him. He looked at him hard. The pony looked up and looked at him, with an all to knowing face with those dead eyes.  
Steve gasped and ran outside yelling, "Where is he, where is that heartless cold bastard!" Every pony looked at him as if he where insane.  
He blushed and walked slowly back inside.

"Good morning Steve." Twilight said with no energy in her voice. "Oh Hey, your up."  
"Yep, I'll make some breakfast, you are my guest." Twilight said. Steve agreed thinking making breakfast was harder here than just putting some chicken in the oven.  
After a few minutes Twilight returned with some pancakes. "Wow, thanks." Steve said. He did'nt even know what he was about to eat, yet still did'nt question, and took a bite.  
Steve chewed the food slowly, thinking it would be, well...good because it did'nt look to tasty,  
as Steve chewed the forigen food his eyes grew bigger than ever, and stuck his face in the food.

Twilight gawked at his behavior, he at like a pig. And with a burp, Steve was done.

Twilight looks at steve with a shocked face.

Steve blushes and smiles sheepishly. "Ummm, sorry. He, he."  
Twilight's face change, and she begins the laugh, "It's ok." She chuckled.  
As Steve helped pick up the dishes a knock came at the door,  
Twilight went up and answered the door, a mailmare was at the door Steve stood there and watch them exchange words, then Twilight took a package from her and shut the door.  
"What is it?" Steve asked, "A package from he princess." Twilgiht answered straightly.  
"So...The princess just gives you packages?" "Well not exactly, she gives me assignments,"  
",and your relationship with the princess?" Steve asks.

"I am here faithful student in the magical arts." She said proudly.  
"Ok. Well what's in the box?" "Well...I don't know. Let's find out"  
Twilight opend the package, first off reading the letter on the box.

"_Dear Twilight Sparkle, I have been injured badly, VERY badly and the object that has injured me is in this box,_  
_the only reason this is important is secret. I have tried my best to figure out who did this, I have , **failed**._  
_The task is now in your hooves. ,Princess Celestia._"

After reading the letter out loud she was.. she was scared, who would hurt the princess, and why would she just put a ,who knows how dangerous, task.

Steve open the box and pulled out the bloody gold object. "WHOA! It looks like a gold blade."  
"Here let me see." Twilight took the gold object from Steve with her magic and stared at it.  
"Hey what's this," "What's what?" Steve asked. "This," she handed the object to him and showed Steve the engraving,  
"It must belong to some pony with there begining part of there name being, H-E-R-O-B," It stoped there.

Steve gasped, his eyebrows went cross, and he took the sword piece and began to stomp on it, the pices flew every where.  
"Steve w-what are you doing! STOP NO!" Twilight yelled. Steve stoped, but the piece was destroyed.

"Steve, your-" Twilight could'nt get the rest of her words out before Steve said, "I know who hurt the princess!"

**SO THAT'S THE CHAPTER SORRY FOR THE LOOOOOONNNNG WAIT, I JUST HAD SCHOOL AND GAMES AND SOME SUMMER FUN. AND SOME ONE ASKED ME ABOUT HOW MANY CHAPTERS THERE WILL BE, **

**AS MANY AS NEEDED. ~MEMESTOTHERESCUE **


End file.
